Enterprises of varying sizes retain data related to customers and/or employees. These organizations typically have to follow state/country laws or standards pertaining to data retention, RPO (Recovery Point Objective), RTO (Recovery Time Objective), privacy, and/or other laws or standards. While these organizations backup the data according to their internal policies, verification that the backup attributes, including policies, is in compliance with these laws or internal standards is a manual effort. That is, the administrator or some other designee must manually check for compliance with the laws, standards, or regulations governing aspects of the data collection as no mechanism exists to allow the organizations to provide their compliance and internal standard needs as input and to receive a notification in case these needs are unmet.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.